


Hand Me Downs

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Kenjirou talks to his boyfriends about an idea for his costumes for next season.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Hand Me Downs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reusing Costumes  
> Pairing: Otabek Altin/Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky

Kenjirou waited while Otabek finished the phone call to his mother, and then had a seat. “Do you guys keep your old costumes?”

“Of course we do,” Yuri said. “Why do you ask?”

“Even the ones there’s no way of fitting into anymore?”

Yuri groaned. “Okay, not all of them. The ones from when I was a kid, those have all been sold or auctioned off to help me raise money to keep skating before I was making enough from sponsorships and prize money. I still have everything from seniors, though, even the one I got from Viktor.”

“A lot of mine from when I was a kid, I gave to my sister to skate in,” Otabek admitted. “I think I still have all the ones from after I left for America unaltered. Why do you ask?”

“My theme for this year is environmentalism. Lots of nature sounds incorporated into the music, choreography meant to look like various animals, that kind of thing, and I was thinking about my costumes and had a brilliant idea. Recycling!” Kenjirou looked between his boyfriends with a huge smile. “I figured my choices were to make my costumes out of recycled clothes of some sort, or I could reuse old costumes. The problem is, I just had that late growth spurt so my old costumes don’t fit very well, but the two of you might have something that would work.”

Otabek’s face softened into a fond smile. “I’ve got an idea. It might be a little short, but I’m sure we can find a way to lengthen the legs and sleeves. The year I broke out by winning bronze at Worlds, my short program costume was kind of falcon-themed. I know I still have that one, and I know exactly where it is, too. It’s one of my favorites. I would love to see you wear it, if that would work for either of your skates.”

“It sounds perfect! My short program has a lot of air-based stuff, so it fits.” He jumped up and hugged Otabek. “Yura? I have a couple thoughts, my exhibition is more water-based so I was thinking of the blue and gold suit you wore in PyeongChang, or my free skate is earth and you had that absolutely stunning black and green two-piece with all the rhinestones.”

Yuri thought for a minute. “I’m pretty sure I know exactly where the green one is and I shouldn’t have any trouble getting to it. The blue one… I don’t know, it’s in the Hasetsu skating museum. Yuuri and Viktor’s costumes from the Olympics are both there, and the triplets wanted to have all three medalists. I might be able to get them to give it to you, since it’s you, but you might want to have a backup plan.”

“Oh, I do! I only wanted to borrow one of yours, not both, so if you can get the green one we won’t annoy the triplets.” Kenjirou ran over to hug Yuri too. “That’s one from each of my boyfriends, and then Yuuri had ideas for all three skates depending on what I could get from you two and you know Yuuri has tons of blue stuff that we can look through for something for water. You guys are the best!”


End file.
